


An Elven Love

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen's sister, Lithoniel, falls for Legolas, though not easily, for she has had a rough past when it came to love from anyone, even her father.  Legolas falls in love with her hard, for she is charming, and much different than other she-elves he has ever met.  Will they make it through the War of the Ring together?  Will they make it past the secrets that she so mysteriously hides?</p><p>This story actually has most story genres in it on the whole, but it would only let me pick one, so I picked the one that most applies to the story.  Action/Drama/General/Humor/Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1,  The Meeting, the Council

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In Rivendell is where this story starts, just before the council about Frodo Baggins and the One Ring...

Firstly, I am Lithoniel, Arwen's elven sister. I am just as tall as Arwen, but I am a couple years younger than her. I have golden hair, and an hour-glass figure. Skin color wise, I am even fairer than that of Arwen's skin.

We were walking through the woods, of Rivendell on that beautiful autumn day. The two of us wore dresses of velvet, and our hair was unbound and the locks fell around our faces freely. Arwen had her hands folded in front of her, and I had a bird on my hand. We were talking casually, though a few moments earlier, our conversation was more serious.

"Wonderful day, isn't it, Lithoniel?" Arwen asked. 

"Yes, indeed." I replied. Arwen was about to say something else, but we heard rustling in the bushes beside me. I jumped back a little, my elven spells of defense that I knew were ready. I'll wager Arwen wasn't as ready as I was... she didn't have the magic that I did. *I seriously hope that's not an orc,* I telepathically spoke to her.

*I hope it isn't either, but orcs will stay away from you if they know what's good for them,* Arwen returned.

*But that is just the problem. They don't.*

We stood there for a minute or more, poised to attack if necessary. Then I decided to investigate. I edged toward the bushes cautiously and completely silent, and kneeled down slowly.

*Be careful, Lithoniel.*

*I've got it, Arwen...*

I looked into the bush with my well practiced eye, and I saw a pair of glittering blue eyes stare back at me. I stayed there for a second, looking into those spellbinding eyes. 

*What is it, Lithoniel?* Arwen asked finally.

"A huge pair of gorgeous eyes..." I answered, whispering, forgetting to thought-speak. The eyes blinked twice, and the cheeks moved up just a little, so I could tell that whatever it was, it had a slight smile on it's face. Quite suddenly, they were gone. Arwen gasped, while I was still in the bush going, "Where'd they go??"

*Lithoniel...*

*What, Arwen? I'm a little busy at the moment.*

"Whatever it is you are looking for, it's above you." said a voice, but it wasn't Arwen's. This voice was deeper, though not gruff; it was gentle and smooth, and it had a slightly different accent than what I was used to.

I looked up. The gorgeous pair of blue eyes that I was looking for were shining at me from above, now. I grew wide eyed with surprise momentarily. The elf had blonde hair that grew just slightly past his shoulders, and he had a handsome face. He bore no arms, and was wearing a velvet cloak. He looked of royal descent. I took all of this in quietly, and all the while, he was smiling at me. 

*Arwen, who is this?* I stood up, a little awkwardly, but I kept my dignity. The top of my head reached his chin. I backed away a step, to keep a respectable distance of about three feet or so.

*Um, I don't know for sure.* Arwen finally replied.

"Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood," he said, as if reading our thoughts. 

"Lithoniel, princess of Rivendell, and this is my older sister, Arwen," I said, offering my hand for him to shake. He took it, and kissed it, looking into my eyes the whole time. I blushed slightly, and he put on a little smile. We stood there a bit, him holding my hand like he was about to kiss it again, and me looking into those amazing, light-blue eyes that looked almost exactly like mine. Only looking until Arwen coughed, that is. 

"I apologize," Legolas said softly. He only shook Arwen's hand, I noticed. 

*He appears to be fascinated by you,* Arwen said to me in thought-speak.

*You flatter me, Sister,* I replied in my mind. Then I added, *To be honest, I'm just a little fascinated by him, too, though I don't want him to know it yet.*

The three of us started our way back to my father's house, and I started a conversation. "May I ask of your duties here in Imladris, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood?"

"I'm here for the council to speak of Frodo and the Ring," answered Legolas. 

"I see. I must be present as well."

"Ada forbids me to go," Arwen added. 

"Any particular reason, Lady Arwen?" he asked, looking at her.

"He said that it was not my affair. Lithoniel argued for her place in the council. She said she wanted to fight, to help. It took a while for him to decide, but finally he agreed," she answered.

"Oh, really? Is this so, Lady Lithoniel?"

"Yes," I replied. "I did not want to be locked away while war is going on. I want to fight. Arwen came to Ada later and said she wanted to go, too, but he disapproved. He said..... he didn't want to lose both of us," I said sadly. "Someone must take the Ring to Mount Doom, and I am going with whoever decides that they are brave enough."

"I see..." Legolas acknowledged, noticing my sadness, but saying nothing about it. "You are very fearless to make such a dangerous choice, Lady Lithoniel."

I smiled.

"She sure is," Arwen stated, smiling as well.

"Thank you both," I said to them.

We walked under the seasoned trees in silence. I led the way, with Arwen on my right, the prince of Mirkwood close to my left. We passed under an archway that led into the House of Elrond. A little ways in, our path split into three.

"For now, I must part with you. I will see you later, Lithoniel, Prince Greenleaf." Arwen nodded to the both of us. With that, she departed down the right corridor.

"Do you know where the council is held?" Legolas asked.

"Actually..... no...." I said.

"Should we wander around until we find it?" he said, smiling that lovely smile....

I hesitated. Would I be able to trust...? "Sure, why not?" answered I, smiling a cute smile. Legolas offered his arm, grinning. I took his arm, and wander around we did, occasionally talking, getting to know each other better. 

Finally, we found the council. Most all races were there: Elves, Men, Dwarves, hobbits, and a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. Mostly, the highest of each race came. Boromir, son of Gondor, Gimli, son of Gloin, Aragorn of the Dunedain, and of the elves: my ada Lord Elrond, a few others, and me. Galadriel of Lothlorien was unable to come, but she attended mentally, through my ada's mind. I knew who everyone was, and also I knew some personally. Seeing as I was a princess, I had to know everyone.

*Having fun with Legolas, are we?*

I looked around, startled. *Aragorn....?*

*Yea.... look around, you'll find me.*

My eyes scanned the council, then I found him. He was looking at me with a smile. I ran over, forgetting that I had still linked arms with Legolas. Consequently, Legolas flopped around behind me trying to keep his balance. "Estel! Dear Brother!" (Aragorn is one of the best ones that I know personally, for he was my foster brother) "Mae govannen, im gelir ceni ad lin!"

"Same here, Lithoniel." Aragorn looked around me, and shook his head with a grin. "Poor Legolas. Are you alright, Elf?" he asked, trying to stifle a laugh. I let him go, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Legolas..."

"No, actually, it's ok...heh heh..."

I looked at him and let out a giggle. He was really out of place now. His velvet cloak was extremely wrinkled, and his hair, which had his warrior plaits, was a little fuzzy. He smoothed himself out as best he could, while I laughed embarrassedly, and Aragorn laughed enthusiastically. My eyes flashed periwinkle for only a moment, then returned to their normal state.

Legolas must have sensed my feelings, because he asked in a very playful way, "Why are _you_ embarrassed?" I shrugged my shoulders, put my hands in the air palms skyward, and gave him the "I don't know" look. Now it was Legolas' turn to laugh, and as soon as he saw my gesture, Aragorn laughed even louder. Then I started. All three of us together sounded pretty loud, especially when everyone else is talking quietly...

Legolas gradually stopped laughing while Aragorn and I continued. He watched me with a loving, glazed-over face; with an admiring look, I guess. I didn't notice until three or so seconds after he stopped, and when I looked at him, he looked away with his eyes downcast, with that smile I've told you about, except, it was a little bigger...

At this point, most of the council is staring at us. Mostly... because of me. Elven princesses are supposed to be quiet, contained and graceful. I guess you could say I mostly was, just not at that time. My ada knew me well enough to understand me, but the others... some knew me, and some didn't, and those that didn't expected better of me, especially the elves. Those that knew me knew that I _was_ a contained spirit, loud only sometimes, but quiet when I knew it was wise. They knew that I was graceful as well. Legolas didn't have any idea about me. We quieted down, Aragorn and I. Gradually everyone began talking again, and the three of us looked at each other awkwardly, but smiling.

"The council is about to start," I presumed. "Should we...find our seats?"

"I think we should." agreed Legolas. "That was fun though." He chuckled again.

Aragorn nodded and smiled. "Um..." Legolas started. "May I have the privilege of sitting beside you, Lady Lithoniel?"

"You may, Master Legolas," I said smiling, and he smiled back. We walked over to some empty seats that were together, sat down and awaited the start of the council. I was the only female there, so I felt slightly ungainly. 

As the council started, watched Legolas battle against Boromir for Aragorn. I knew who Boromir was, and I used to like him. Now, he always made me uncomfortable...like he was a little possessed. He was a good spirited person, but his mind had already been taken by the ring, even though he had only seen it during this council.

I sat quietly through the meeting, eyes flashing hazel periodically, and watched Legolas Greenleaf argue with Boromir, who disagreed with the fact that Aragorn, a Ranger of the North, could be future king. I also watched him argue with Gimli, who was just a _little_ prejudiced against the Elves, and I mean that in a sarcastic way.

At the end of the council, Frodo said, "I will take the Ring to Mordor.... though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn stepped forward and stated.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas, joining the others. 

I disappeared from my seat in the blink of an eye, and reappeared kneeling in front of Frodo. I took his hand gently in mine, and said, "And you have my magic..." I disappeared yet again and reappeared on the right side of Legolas. He turned and smiled at me. Frodo turned around to see where I had gone, found me, and beamed at me. I grinned back. 

"And my ax." said Gimli, advancing to join the rest of us. Then the hobbits made themselves known that they were coming as well. "Oi, we're coming too!!!" Merry shouted. Then Pippin piped in. 

"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest....thing!" He added the last nodding.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." said Merry, leaning over with his arms crossed. Sam and Frodo chuckled. 

Legolas looked at me trying to hide from the others that he was about to crack up. I returned the face, for I too, thought it was funny.

My ada, Elrond, looked at me proudly for a time, then he looked at the others. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Legolas gently took my hand by the tips of my fingers and gave a tiny squeeze, then he let go. I looked at him with a smile. Since our hands were behind Merry, my ada did not see.

* * * *

After we walked out of the council, Legolas asked me if I wanted to be walked to my room for the night. I said "yes".

It was a long way up to my room, both because, it was way up in the house, and we walked really slow. The two of us talked the whole way. He told me how beautiful it was in Mirkwood- his home-, and he told me about the people there. I told him about springtime in Rivendell, about the grapes and delicate wine that we made with them. We asked each other many questions, gradually getting to know the other better. Toward the end we grew silent, but that was after forty-five minutes of _non-stop_ talking.

Then he spoke again. "I will sleep in for a while in the morning, so you probably won't see me right off."

"How late?"

"Probably until an hour after midday."

"Wow, you're a hard sleeper aren't you?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes," he agreed, smiling and nodding.

"I wake up extremely early.... so early my sister says it is insane. I wake up hours before dawn, sometimes."

Legolas looked at me, eyes as big as saucers. "Really?? You wake up on your own _that_ early?? That is insane!"

"Yes."

"I know no other elves that do that..."

"Pleased to know that I've shocked you for the first time," I said, grinning.

"No.. This would be the _second_ time you've shocked me, actually," he said, slyly.

"Oh, really? When did I _first_ shock you then?"

"I'll tell you later," he answered, smiling that smile.

We reached my door. "There is a guest room just around the corner for you. I think your stuff is already there," I said to him.

"Thank you..." He looked into my eyes, then gently took my hand and said, "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. 'Quel esta, tenna tul're." He kissed my hand.

I blushed, and smiled a pleased smile. "'Quel du, Legolas."

He started walking away just before my door closed. I leaned my back against my bedroom door, and let my head fall back with a "thump" against the door. I sighed.

*Arwen... you there?* I called over to her in the next room, using thoughts to speak to her.

*Yes?*

*Good, you're awake. Things went so well today...*

*Oh, really? Do tell.*

*We know a good deal about each other now, because we talked for almost an hour on the way to my room. When we reached my door, he spoke in Elven and said, "My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Rest well until tomorrow." Then he took my hand and kissed it ever so softly.*

*Wow...Did you reply in Elven? That would've made him happy...*

*Of course I replied in Elven! I would have been stupid if I did not.*

*What did you say, Lithoniel?*

*I said, "Good night, Legolas." Do you think that was good enough, or should I have said something more?* I added.

*It is a start, I guess. You could have said more, but I don't think it hurt that you did not.*

*Good... Thanks, Arwen.*

*Anytime, Little Sister.* 

She exited from my mind. I slipped on a gown and under the covers. _He is so handsome and charming... Heck, he's gorgious!  And those eyes... they make my heart melt.  How I long to see him again... I wish I could read his mind, so I could find out what he thinks of me, but he might think that is impolite of me.  Therefore, I won't._  My mind was silent for a while after that. Then, I felt something strange... like... the feeling Arwen gives my mind when she exits from thought-speak, like she just did. Was that her, or some one else? I didn't think much more about it. I was too tired...


	2. The Game of Tag, an Accident, and Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen's sister, Lithoniel, falls for Legolas, though not easily, for she has had a rough past when it came to love from anyone, even her father. Legolas falls in love with her hard, for she is charming, and much different than other she-elves he has ever met. Will they make it through the War of the Ring together? Will they make it past the secrets that she so mysteriously hides?

I awoke just as dawn was breaking over the trees on the horizon. I laid there until the birds started to sing on the ash tree outside my window. I got up and splashed my face with cold water from the basin in the corner of my room to wake me up more. Then, walking over to the window, I looked at the beautiful colors of green shining from the trees in the sunlight. Hearing all the different birds chirping, waking the other inhabitants of Rivendell made me want to sing... The song I sang in Elven makes the person singing it sound like they are in love, and I was, though... only slightly.

"You're always in my heart..."

Legolas woke up briefly after I had started singing. From his bed, he could see me through his window. He saw me leaning on my folded arms, with the wind blowing into my room, blowing my gold hair back. He sat up... watching, and listening...

I continued, and Legolas laid back again, totally losing his thoughts in my song. At long last, I finished.

"Beautiful..." whispered Legolas. "Again, Lithoniel.... there is no other elf that can do that..." He had felt his fingers tingling, and the surface of his skin felt tingly as well. No Elven voice or song had given him that feeling before, and he had heard many. It was like there was something in my voice that had a gentle touch of magic to it.

Someone else, too, thought it was beautiful. Frodo stood looking at me amazed from under the leaves on the underside of the ash outside my window. He too, felt the feelings that Legolas had.

*                *               *                *               *              *            *

I put on a comfortable meadow green dress, and I started to brush my hair when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called softly.

Arwen opened the door. "'Quel amnen, Lithoniel. You sung artistically a few minutes ago," she greeted me.

"Good morning to you, too, and thank you. Spur of the moment singing, actually." I smiled at her by looking at her reflection in the mirror. "How are you this morning?"

"Pretty good, thank you. I wonder if Legolas heard your music?"

"Probably not Arwen. He said that he was going to sleep really deep and late."

"Ok, but your song was so beautiful that you could have awakened the dead with it. I'm sure you helped the birds do their job even better. I'll warrant the Elves here in Imladris will all be in great spirits today, you'll see."

I grinned at her. "So Ada tells me sometimes," I said, still brushing my golden hair. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Almost."

I finished and the both of us strode down to the dining hall. Half way, Frodo met us both, and started to walk next to me. "Hey, Little One! How are you doing?" I asked as I put my arm around his neck in a headlock and rubbed my knuckles in his hair. 

He struggled to get loose. I let him go. "I'm good, thanks!" he finally managed to say (Arwen elbowed me and gave me the "I told you so" face). "How are you ladies this morning?"

"We are well," I responded, Arwen nodding beside me. "Want to walk with us to breakfast? Or are you heading somewhere else?" I asked kindly.

"Oh, I think I will walk with you!"

The three of us reached the dining hall. We ate our fill of nuts, breads and fruits.

Arwen came to me, leading Aragorn by the hand. "Aragorn says you were wonderful this morning, Lithoniel," she stated, again giving me the "I told you so" look.

"Thank you, Aragorn. That's really sweet of you to say."

Aragorn nodded his head with a smile. "Is it all right if I steal your sister for a few hours?" His eyes were sparkling.

"Why, sure! I don't want her!" I gave Frodo a wink. "Do I, Frodo?" Frodo smiled up at me.

"Legolas is sleeping late, is he not?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes."

"Gotcha. So, I'll just take Arwen and go..." he replied, grinning at Arwen, and her grinning back at him. Both of their eyes danced. Aragorn led her away, leaving me and Frodo together.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam wandered over, Pippin's mouth still stuffed with food.

"Hey, Frodo! Hello, Lady!"

"What do you guys want to do? I'm with you this morning," I informed them.

"How about... never mind, you wouldn't want to play that..."

"What is it, Merry?" I prompted.

"How about 'tag'? In the courtyard?"

"Well, then, let's go!" I agreed enthusiastically.

They all looked at me, puzzled that I would agree to such a thing. I mean, Elven princesses play sometimes, but not really "tag", per se. "But, you're a princess, My Lady..." said Pippin.

"So what? That hasn't stopped me in anything. I shouldn't really be going on this quest, should I? But I am! Ha!" I said playfully.

They looked puzzled for a moment more, then all their faces lit up. "Ok!" they said in unison.

We all ran to the courtyard, and the four of them split into different directions saying that I was "It". I nodded. "Alright then! You guys had better be able to run faster than me, because when it comes to 'tag', I am the pro!" At this point, Legolas leaned out the window. He saw us, and decided to watch. Even I could tell that this game was going to end in a fun way, I just didn't know he was up there to watch.

"Ya right!!" Merry shouted.

"Ooh, you're going to get it for that, Merry!" I shouted back. I ran to tag him, and apparently I was _way_ faster than he thought I was.

"Holy mushrooms!!!"

I started to laugh. I was laughing as I chased him. This went on for a while, and I was switching between hobbits as I chased, but I was determined to get Merry. Finally I decided to stay on Merry until I tagged him. So when I tagged him, I said, "No tag backs!" He went after Pippin, who, when tagged, went after Frodo. The title "It" passed between the four many times, and we were all having a grand time. 

Frodo was "It" for the fourth time. Now, Frodo was the only one to rival my speed. It took him only a minute in the least to pass the title to me, no matter how I wound my way around, or how I feinted which direction I was going to take. When he tagged me, all four of them cheered.

I congratulated Frodo. "You, my young hobbit, are very fast!" Frodo grinned. Then I went after Sam, switched to Pippin, switched to Merry, then I went back after Frodo. 

While chasing him, I tripped over one of the roots of the trees in the courtyard. Legolas gave a start of shock up in his window. I cried out, hit the ground, and rolled about five times. When I stopped, my face was skyward with a shocked look. Then I cracked up, rolling all over the place. 

Legolas was worried for me at first, but when he saw me laughing, a smile gradually lit his face. He figured that I knew what I was doing.

The hobbits were freaked out. Finally Merry said, "Look! She's alright! She's laughing!" They ran over to me, whose face was blood red from expressing mirth so arduously.

"Did you see that?!" I managed to choke out. "That had to be the funniest thing that _ever_ happened to me!"

"But, My Lady.."

"Please, Sam, call me Lithoniel." I stopped laughing, but I still seriously had the giggles. "Oh, come on! You guys didn't see that??"

"We saw it, Lithoniel.." began Frodo.

"Then laugh! I'm not hurt, it just severely startled me. And it's funny!"

Pippin was the first to laugh. "You know," he said, "it was kinda funny, watching you soar through the air..." The rest began to laugh with him, and I smiled.

I laid my head back. "Good times...good times..." I whispered.

Up in his window, Legolas thought, **She's not and ordinary princess in the slightest... I would know, I've met many...** Then he heard Sam say jokingly, "Lithoniel, you aren't a princess!"

We all lay there in the grass, panting for breath. The other three agreed with Sam. I most certainly didn't act like a princess should, at least in their point of view. This was the account of my first day trying to be....social. It was hard for me, but I think I passed the test.

*               *                    *               *             *            *          *

The five of us walked around my ada's house after that for a couple hours. We met most of the members of the Fellowship, and some of those that had attended the council. During this time I noticed that Frodo would glance at me, look at me, or stare at me copiously, to which I would return a smile. He would then put on a big smile and look away.

With the hobbits, I flaunted my boyishness, though not the deepest part of me. Merry and Pippin showed me the silliest sides of them, and Sam and Frodo would join in occasionally. Frodo liked to hold my hand, and I obliged. I feared for him, because this quest would most likely... take his life, and he was such a wonderful person.

At a half and hour before lunch, I told the hobbits that I must go change my dress; from the knee down, the one I had on had mostly dirt and grass stains.

I watched them walk away, Pippin and Merry talking about how I was one of the greatest wonders of the world. Frodo turned his upper torso and waved at me energetically. I returned the wave. **They all have to be the cutest things I have ever seen.**

*                   *                 *                   *                 *                  *

I reached my room. I opened the door and an entourage of light met my eyes, as it always did around this time of day. I changed into a dress that had sunset pink, orange and purple, then re-brushed my hair. I put a little oil on my eyelashes to make them shine, and proceeded to my window. I leaned on my window sill with my arms folded and looked out, admiring the colors of the entirety of Rivendell. Even though it wasn't the right time of day to see the most beauty of Rivendell, it was still a great view.

"Hey," said a voice to my left.

I looked, and saw Legolas leaning out his window the same way I was. "Hello, and good afternoon, Prince Greenleaf."

He smiled at me, looking deep into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"Your voice was wonderfully melodious this morning, Little Lady."

"Spur of the moment singing," I said winking at him. He smiled broadly. "I didn't think you would hear me, you're a 'hard sleeper'."

"That voice would awaken anything to a smile."

I just grinned, eyes purest copper.

"Will you walk down to lunch with me, Lady Lithoniel?"

"You can call me 'Lithoniel', I don't mind. Yes, I will walk with you." I gave him a little wave and withdrew from my window. I found my favorite tiara in my box; the tiara had a ruby maple leaf in the center and intertwining gold and silver around it and beside it. I fastened it into my hair.

We made our way down and yet again we asked questions about each other. About two-thirds of the way down, this subject came up:

"I saw your game of 'tag' today, Lithoniel. You are indeed a fast runner."

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I would like to play 'tag' with you."

"When?" I asked, casually.

"Now."

I nodded, fighting _hard_ to keep a straight face. Then I tapped him quickly on the arm and said, "You're 'It'!"

He made a lunge, but he missed me. I started to run backwards to look at him, laughing. Then Legolas bolted after me. "Uh oh!" I muttered, and turned around, pushing my self to full speed.

I reached a place where there was the path, and there were archways on the side that led to the open courtyard. I glanced behind me and listened... no footsteps whatsoever. I leaned over, catching my breath so that I could be ready when I heard him coming.

I was there for a minute, maybe a little more. **He should be here by now...** I was starting to get just a tad nervous. **Great... now he's probably gonna sneak up on me.** I leaned against a pillar that was holding one up one of the archways, folding my arms.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me; very close and moving creditably fast. I did the only thing I could do: I ran forward as rapidly I possibly could. I went three steps down the hill into the courtyard before I felt hands on my waist from behind! I was startled so much that I let out a small yelp, and tripped, and both Legolas and I went rolling down the hill.

We stopped shortly, me lying spread eagled on the green grass, and Legolas had carefully placed his hands so as not to land on me. I looked at him leaning over me the way he had landed, and he looked at me, then we burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. Then we stopped and lay there looking at each other. 

"Good game. I do believe that I'm 'It' now," said I. "I may have the gift of speed, but you, Prince Greenleaf, have the gift of stealth. That's always good in 'hide and seek'," I said jokingly.

"You sure know your games, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded with a big smile.

"I play with the animals all the time. I think they are the best to have in games. Very gifted." 

"Interesting." He withdrew from being poised over me.

"Indeed," I said, sitting up.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would be expecting me."

"Not like that!" I said through a laugh. Legolas chuckled. "It tickled me a bunch, too."

"Ya?" He poked me in the side of the waist. I jerked sideways and tucked my arms to my left side where he poked me, giggling. "Ya?" he asked again and poked me twice more in the side. I giggled some more. 

I jumped up and started to dash away, Legolas close on my heels laughing like a young elfling. He tickled and touched me as he chased me, winding between the trees and the pillars of the courtyard and pathway. I laughed the whole way, having the best time so far in my long life. When I felt my eyes turn aqua and light green, I would avert my eyes until they faded to my normal ice blue. Now was not the time for him to discover that my eyes changed colors according to my mood. He would find out when I was ready to tell him so.

This particular game lasted a few minutes, then Legolas collapsed from lack of oxygen. He needed time to catch his breath. I sat down next to him, also panting for breath. 

"Ok... I'm hungry now," I said at last, eyes fading to a dark orange. "Running sure takes it out of you!"

"Sure does." His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his lips. "Will you sit beside me during lunch?" he asked, opening his eyes and turning his head toward me.

With those blue eyes, I couldn't refuse. "Yes, I will, Legolas."

He stood up, extending a hand to help me. I took it, noticing how soft and strong it was. He pulled me up and took my other hand. He held them up to his chest between us. Legolas put his head slightly to one side, and he looked at me with that smile.

"What?" I asked questioningly but smiling, and I didn't mean for them to, but my eyes flashed turquoise. This time, Legolas saw before I could turn my gaze or close my eyes. I saw his eyes widen in shock, staring at the eyes which now faded into a periwinkle and a brown mixed. I turned my head quickly, pulling my hands free. I closed my eyes, scared of what he was going to say.

I could feel his eyes on me, and my skin burned under their gaze. **Gods, say something, Legolas!** I thought frantically. I felt a finger under my chin, and it turned my face to him, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Saes, look at me," I heard him say.

"No," I whispered, breathless, my insides knotting with nerves and my brows furrowed in negativity.

"Saes... don't be afraid. I will not shun you away, as I am sure you fear that I will." I could hear the care in his voice. His fingers were gentle, and they stroked my neck, trying to coax me into opening my eyes. I opened them, and they were purely brown. In his soft face I saw him searching my eyes for an answer as to why my eyes changed.

"Please... do not ask me now... I have not the heart to tell you," I pleaded. He nodded, willing to wait patiently until I was ready to give him that information. His face showed no clear expressions, the meanings changing quickly as thoughts ran through his mind. "Will you answer my question?" I asked him carefully after a few moments of silence. Legolas' gaze had a patient air about it as he began to answer.

"Nothing..." he said, slowly. "Just that you are _much_ different from the princesses that I have met." I cringed, and he noticed, putting a hand on my cheek and looking into my alien like eyes, which were grey. "The others, they were beautiful, yes, but inside they had a heart of stone. They were prejudiced to all that was different than them. But I watched you with the hobbits, and I look at you now, knowing that your compassion for others in need is greater than the love for yourself."

I put my head down. "It's hard to be that way... sometimes... people just drive me crazy, and I lose my temper."

"Well, at least you're honest!" he replied, laughing softly taking my hands again and putting them between our chests like he had moments ago. "Surely your temper isn't all _that_ bad."

"Sometimes..."

He just smiled. "Should we go?"

"Yes."

He let go of my right hand so that I could walk, but he wouldn't let go of my left. I was thinking, **What am I going to do? How will I explain myself to him?** But he appeared to forget entirely, asking no more and giving me no more questioning looks about it as we made our way down to the dining hall.

*          *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Legolas walked me back to my room after lunch to pack. Within an hour, my bag was packed with necessities, like my brush and the proper clothes for traveling. 

After I made sure I had everything I needed, I strode to my window. I was going to miss this window and the beautiful view it gave me of my house and the wood around it.

Through singing softly, I talked to the birds. I asked them for company while I watched the sun set. I asked them to sing to me of flight, and the winding paths they took through the trees during sunrise. In turn, they asked me to sing with them. I sang with my soul, eyes purple, but only so people in the courtyard could hear if they were present. Around twenty birds, each one a different species, hovered around, sat on, or landed on the window sill and me.

Legolas strolled into the courtyard just as I finished singing, and he saw the birds and me, but I couldn't see him. He gazed at me for some moments, then turned away, deciding to give me privacy. I continued to talk to the birds, and they told me to be careful of the Crebain, because they were most definitely spies of Saurumon. I thanked them for helping me say "good bye" to my home, and one by one, they flew off to different regions of Rivendell.

It was still light from the sunset, but I withdrew and decided to turn in for the night.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *         *        *        *

 **I think there's an animal of some sort in my room...** I opened my eyes, and immediately found out where the twittering noises I heard were coming from. A cedar waxwing was perched on the blanket just below my collar bone. "You're a little late, Love. I said my lamenting 'good byes' yesterday. Who sent you, Beloved?" I asked the waxwing in Elven.

The bird chirped his answer. "Greenleaf sent me."

"You have a message for me then, I am guessing."

"Yes, indeed!" chirruped the gold and scarlet bird. "It is: Dearest Lithoniel, I hope you have rested well. I have sent this cedar waxwing to wake you gently and to remind you that the Fellowship is leaving within the hour."

"Will you take a message back to him, Love?"

"Yes, My Lady, I will."

"Tell him: Thank you, Legolas, I appreciate the beautiful bird and the message to wake me." I felt pleasant, warm feelings radiating from the waxwing when it heard this compliment.

He repeated my message to make sure he had it, then said, "It's a pleasure to be your messenger, Lady Lithoniel." I smiled and thanked him, and he flew off through the open window flooded with the purples and oranges and pinks of the sunrise. I dressed into slacks made for traveling, and an embroidered, form-fitting tunic that was loose in the sleeves. With my packed bag over my shoulder, I set off to the stables to saddle my horse, Maerwen.

*             *             *              *            *             *            *          *

I found Legolas in the stables fifteen minutes later leaning against the side of his already saddled horse, Lachteron. We grinned simultaneously at each other.

"I take it you got my note?" asked he.

"Yes. And you received mine?"

"Indeed," he said, still grinning.

"Beautiful bird," I said, winking at him. He just kept the grin.

Within the next five minutes, all of the Fellowship was present. We all saddled our horses, and mounted. All of the hobbits had ponies for each of them to ride on. It made things much easier than pairing them on huge horses. Boromir rode with Gimli behind him, then Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and I all had horses of our own. With a farewell from Ada, Lord Elrond, the Fellowship's journey had begun.

All of us rode talking and laughing, all getting to know the others better. Aragorn told tales of traveling with the hobbits on the way to Imladris, and Boromir told of his victories against the hosts of Mordor. I rode with the hobbits mostly, and I was also the quietest of the whole trip. Legolas rode next to me when he could, though it was only for a short time, for the hobbits had an apparent fascination for me, flocking around me constantly, especially Frodo.

We were moving through open plains of hills when I decided to have some fun. Looking at Legolas, I gave him a challenging face and said to my horse, "Noro lim, Maerwen, noro lim!" The black creature burst forth at her mistress's command, and galloped around the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas looked after me with a slightly puzzled look on his face. 

At about fifty yards ahead, I turned Maerwen to the side, and looked back at the Fellowship, who was looking at me with some degree of curiosity. Maerwen reared up on her hind legs, kicking her front legs playfully. This surprised me only a little. Maerwen gets excited when she runs, and I expected her to do just that. I held onto her with my legs and my hands let go. I threw them into the air and leaned my head back. The sunlight streamed through my golden hair, and my face, being lifted to the sun, was bathed in sunlight. 

Legolas stared at the beauty with awe. Aragorn looked back at him and smiled. He rode back to Legolas. "You like her, do you not?" He decided that if Legolas did so, he would enlighten him a little bit.

Legolas looked over at him with a blank look for a second. "Yes," he nodded slowly, looking back at Lithoniel. "I do."

"I've known her for a while," began Aragorn. "Before she met you, she was much, much different than what you see before your eyes." Legolas looked back at Aragorn, interested. Aragorn nodded. "You wouldn't believe how silent she was. You could never get her to talk to you unless it was absolutely necessary. And even then it wasn't much. The only things she talked to were the animals, so they know all of her secrets, and they won't tell a soul. Sometimes, she'd be gone for hours, and you would never know where she went, though she seemed either somewhat unhappy or peaceful whenever she came back. Lithoniel is never open-spirited, but just recently, right after she met you, _all_ of those things changed."

Legolas looked at him with an intensely serious eyes. "Really?" 

Aragorn nodded. "You used to be able to look into her eyes and see despair and deep sadness. She would keep to the shadows, and avoid everything. I think Arwen and I were the only ones who got close enough to speak to her. I know not anywhere near as half as what Arwen knows about her secrets."

Legolas remained silent. "She was saddened?" he asked finally. "Did you find out why?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Arwen might know, but I don't."

The rest of the Fellowship caught up to me, and I fell in line beside Legolas. Aragorn rode ahead again, giving one last look to Legolas, then looking away. 

"What's up?" I questioned, noticing the glance.

"Nothing in particular." Legolas answered. "But I'll run with you."

"For real?" I asked, excited, eyes dark green.

"Sure."

*Noro lim, Maerwen, noro lim!!* I said to my horse through thought-speak. She felt my excitement, and once again burst forward. Legolas grinned and followed close beside me at a high speed. Aragorn smiled, and Frodo looked after me.

Legolas and I let our horses frisk and play around with each other. They both reared back several times, and Legolas had fun holding on as did I. I could hold on without my hands, and he could not. I will forever remember his big grin as Lachteron reared back for the first time and he didn't expect it. We both laughed for what seemed like ages until Maerwen rose up and scared me. Thereupon we laughed harder and longer. My eyes I thought changed to a permanent shade of aqua after our laughing spells, but they faded to a light green once our mirth died down. I could feel Legolas' stare boring into my back when he would look thinking that I would not know... but I did, and I knew what he thought of my eyes changing their colors.

Frodo watched us from his grey pony. His face showed that he longed to join us.

We were way ahead of the Fellowship, and as I looked back at them, I realized that they all looked grim and without hope. A wave of understanding washed over me as I finally realized the gravity of the situation. We were all basically heading for our doom for all we knew. None of us knew whose lives were going to be claimed on this expedition, nor how long this expedition would last.

I became sad and discouraged in the space of about three seconds, eyes turning grey immediately. Legolas noticed straightaway. "What's wrong?" I told him my thoughts, and he agreed with me. 

"That's why we must enjoy ourselves while we can, and we must at least try to share it with others," he commented after I finished. That started us off on a long conversation having to do with people who had no hope. Our points that we shared to each other was that when someone knew something dreadful was coming, they moped about it instead of living lives joyfully while they could. That was basically what was going on now; they figured they were going to die, and they were depressed and weren't going to live life to the fullest while able.

"I'm so glad we have the same views and can talk confidentially," said I.

"Me too, Lithoniel," he replied, smiling. Little did I know that that smile was the most special that he had and it was meant for only my eyes.

We were ahead of the Fellowship by many yards. Aragorn could see us talking, and he could hear me say things now and then, like, "Exactly!" and "Very true," along with "Too right, Legolas." He would hear the both of us laugh occasionally, along with seeing us look into each other's eyes while laughing. Showing a smile, he stopped paying attention as much and left us to our privacy.

Frodo still watched me as well, noticing everything Aragorn did and maybe more. Frodo sniffled just a little, and Samwise Gamgee heard it. 

"Somethin' wrong, Mr. Frodo?"

"No, Sam. I'm all right."

"If you say so."

Legolas and I stopped our horses under the shade of a lone tree in the middle of nowhere and waited for the rest of the Fellowship. We joined at the end of the caravan, talking and laughing like we were a few minutes ago.

For lunch, we stopped at the edge of a forest. We all dismounted and let the horses roam at a respectable distance. 

"Look." I elbowed Legolas and pointed. "My creature has taken a liking to yours." Maerwen and Lachteron had their faces lowered and close together, and above them, but very far off in the distance, was the mountain Caradhras. It was a pretty sight. Legolas nodded and smiled, a tender look on his face.

I stood up and informed everyone that I was going for a walk in the woods, which rested a few feet beside us. Legolas chuckled. "Uh, sure. With me," he said.

I grinned. Legolas stood up and came to my side, then we walked into the forest, the rest of the group looking after us.

A few feet in, he slipped his hand into my left. I looked down at our hands, then looked back at Legolas. We both smiled. The two of us talked, Legolas making us both laugh a couple times. I stopped suddenly. "What is it?" asked Legolas. I stopped because I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. They rustled again, and this time, Legolas heard it too. He stepped in front of me protectively, completely shielding me from whatever it was in the brush. I smiled, eyes a light shade of copper, though he didn't see.

The bushes rustled one last time, then a fox nimbly stepped out from hiding. Legolas looked at it suspiciously. "Are you friend or foe?" he asked it, speaking in Quenya. In answer, the fox spun around once, then lay down, its bushy red tail flashing back and forth.

"This animal looks familiar to me, Legolas..." I whispered in his ear, brows furrowed. I stepped around him, and he moved, though somewhat hesitantly. I looked into the dog's eyes, and growled, changing my voice magically to the voice of a fox. The fox whined then rolled over onto her back, where she kicked her front paws.

"Kilva!" I exclaimed, changing my vocalization to my own.

Legolas looked at me confused. "What??"

"Legolas, this is Kilva. I raised her after I found her abandoned in the woods near Rivendell." I kneeled down, then sat and patted my thigh. Kilva rolled upright and jumped onto me immediately. She licked my face, glad to see an old friend. I growled playfully and she snuggled under my chin and growled back.

Legolas smiled. "How long have you known her?"

"Years," I answered. "You see, I found her thirty years ago, and when I found her, she was shivering and very hungry. I befriended Kilva gently, then picked her up. I felt her bones underneath the fur and realized she was positively close to starvation and death. I came home and took her to my room, where I fed her. She was full grown in a year, and she was a very faithful animal. Whenever I didn't want to be seen, she guarded the general area in which I occupied, be it in the forest or in the shadows of Imladris. I trusted her and she trusted me. One day, I took her into the woods with me as I always did, and I decided that I was going to keep her as long as I could. I gave her the gift of long life. Yes, she would die one day, but I wanted her with me for as long as I could get away with. She was the only one who understood me. Then, on an afternoon a few days after I gave her the gift, she just ran away."

"Is that so?" he asked, pretending that having the powers to give an animal a long life was completely normal among Elves, though it wasn't. Inside, his mind was again racing with thoughts of the impossible. Was I really....gifted? Were my powers truly the rare and fabled powers of the Gifted One sent from the Valar? He kneeled down to pet her as well. "You two have quite the bond," he said, noticing her snuggling as far as she possibly could into my neck. 

"Yes. We had many years together. Around twenty-two, I think it was. Isn't that right, Kilva?" She barked, and I laughed. 

"Melin ceni hin lin sila i'eladhach." __

I looked up at Legolas, who was standing again. I moved Kilva gently from off my lap then stood up as well. I looked into his huge blue eyes, and he looked into mine. Enchanted by those eyes, I hardly noticed his hands move up to hold my waist. I rested my hands on his chest. Legolas pulled me close to him, and our lips slowly became closer to each other with each second. Just before they met he whispered, "I want to take your sadness away." Then, they met, and it was the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced. His lips were sweeter than rose water, and I hoped he thought the same of mine. The world melted away, but it was brought back sharply at the barking of Kilva, and she only did that when there was trouble. By the sound of her barking, there was a lot of trouble. 

__

I looked over, and two orcs were coming our way. "Great," I muttered and pulled out my long knives. I hacked and slashed then apart before Legolas could pull out his bow.

__

"You... you're good!" Legolas said in astonishment. I smiled at him. "Look out!" He pulled out an arrow and shot it past my arm where it buried itself in the neck of and archer that had hopped out behind the other two and had aimed an arrow at me. I nodded my gratitude, and he smiled faintly.

__

"I hear more." I sheathed my knives and pulled out my bow. I strung an arrow, aiming at the wall of bushes where the first three originally came from. I backed up to stand next to Legolas, Kilva instinctively backing up to stand beside me.

__

An arrow appeared out of nowhere and embedded itself in my upper left arm. I screamed in pain, and, dropping my bow, fell to my knees, eyes turning a bright, clear silver. The orcs flooded out of the bushes then, but the Fellowship heard my call and were there within moments. They formed a huge circle around me, Legolas stood directly behind me, shooting as many as he could, and Kilva stood protectively in front of me in case an orc strayed too close.

__

I clutched my arm. There was blood pouring all over my arm; the arrow was stuck clean through. It was hard for me to remain conscious, the blood loss and the pain searing through my body making it difficult.

__

At last, all the orcs were dead, and the Fellowship gathered around me. I don't remember how I was still sitting up at that point, but I was. Legolas kneeled down behind me just as I finally fell back. Kilva started to lick around the wound to clean me up. She was whining pitifully.

__

I felt something wet fall on my face, so I opened my bright, silver eyes. Legolas was tearing up, and a little leaked onto my cheek. I touched his face with my good hand and whispered, "I'll be ok."

__

Boromir rushed over with a cloth, Aragorn beside him. "Hold this," Boromir said to Aragorn and tossed him the cloth. Boromir held the arrow in his right hand, then with his left, he broke the shaft as close as he could to the skin without tearing my skin or anything. I winced when he jerked it slightly, but I didn't cry out. Slowly, Boromir pulled the shaft out through the other side of my arm. This process was done so as to prevent anything bigger than the shaft from going through my skin when pulled out. He grabbed the cloth hurriedly from Aragorn and tied it around to stop the bleeding as best he could.

__

"Thank you, Son of Gondor," I said, smiling at him. I was really close to passing out now. Legolas could see it in my eyes, and he began to tear up some more. 

__

Gandalf stepped forward. "We will take you back to Rivendell for some help, Lady Lithoniel."

__

"No!" I gasped, trying to sit up but failing. I was too weak, and Legolas held me in place. "Ada won't let me continue the quest! Don't take me back."

__

"It's for your well being, My Lady."

__

"Please...Gandalf... no..." The last thing I saw was Legolas' eyes and his tear-streaked face. "Legolas..."

__

Legolas carried the she-Elf back to Lachteron with his arms under her knees and behind her back. Head resting on his shoulder, her beautiful face was locked in a slight grimace. He had Aragorn help place the unconscious girl in the saddle, then hopped up himself. "I'll start ahead." He said to Aragorn. "You guys can come in behind me, I guess."

__

"When you get there, take her immediately to her father. He is a healer, he'll know what to do."

__

Legolas nodded grimly.

__

"Don't worry, Legolas, she'll be fine."

__

"I know," he replied. He started off, whispering into Lachteron's ear. Lithoniel's fox, so named Kilva, ran beside him until they could not be seen anymore, for the sunset which they were riding into was too grand a sight that blinded the eyes. The Fellowship watched them go, sad that the charming and kind Lithoniel might not be able to continue.

__

__


	3. The Fellowship Begins the Journey Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen's sister, Lithoniel, falls for Legolas, though not easily, for she has had a rough past when it came to love from anyone, even her father. Legolas falls in love with her hard, for she is charming, and much different than other she-elves he has ever met. Will they make it through the War of the Ring together? Will they make it past the secrets that she so mysteriously hides?

_Oh, Eru.  My arm pains me greatly.  And what is hindering my feet from moving around?_

I opened my silver and lavender eyes slowly, for the sun light from the new day blinded me temporarily. I looked around. Kilva was resting at my feet, preventing them from being able to move around. _She is such a good girl,_ I acknowledged. I glanced to my right. Someone lay asleep there, clutching my hand. The someone was bent over onto my bed face down, forehead on his arm. Apparently, he was sitting in the chair during the night trying to stay awake, but didn't quite manage it.

I smiled. Legolas was such a sweetheart. 

"Kilva..." I nudged her curled up body with my foot. "Kilva... Naneth is awake..."

The amber and ruby fox perked her head up sleepily, and when she noticed I was looking at her, immediately jumped up and deftly pounced over to my face, licking ferociously. I couldn't help it; eyes turning aqua, I laughed.

Legolas jerked awake suddenly. He saw me laughing and a smile broke over his tired face. When I could finally get Kilva out of my face, I looked at him. "You stayed by my side? All night?" I queried in a soft and gentle voice.

"Yes." He himself sounded like he was going to pass out as I had done.

"You should have gone to bed. I would've been fine."

"Never mind.... how is your arm?"

"Oh, it's..." The door opened and cut me off in mid sentence. The three of us turned to the door, and Gandalf strode in, closing the cedar wood door quietly behind him.

"Hello, Gandalf!" I said smiling. Then my smile faded. "You have talked to my ada haven't you? What did he say?!"

"Calm down, Lady Lithoniel," he said pulling up another chair. "Yes, I spoke to him, and..."

"And??"

Legolas smiled, looking at me with mirth in his eyes. "He said you can come," Legolas finished for Gandalf.

My eyes were as big as dinner plates. "No lies?"

"It was not easy to persuade him either, that Elf is stubborn!"

"Oh, Gandalf!" I literally leapt out of bed to give him a joyful hug. He laughed.

"Legolas here has hardly left your side."

"So I have been told," I said laughing and looking at Legolas. He had a wide smile upon his face.

"Arwen is coming as well, just a forewarning. You should have seen her face when she saw that you were hurt. And Elrond wasn't exactly pleased, either. He was furious! You would have thought that we killed you or something!" 

I laughed, and Legolas along with me. "I'll be glad to see her when she comes."

Just then, the door clicked open, and Arwen slowly stepped in. Kilva growled for a second, but when she saw who it was, she stopped and wagged her tail a little.

"Arwen."

"Lithoniel!!" She ran over and gave me a gentle hug for the sake of my arm. "What happened, exactly?" she asked, exasperated.

"Um..." I said glancing at Legolas, who blushed the tiniest bit. "I will tell you that later."

Arwen hugged me again, and this time Kilva growled, apparently making the decision that that was enough hugging. Arwen looked at the fox who sat directly by my side on the bed. There wasn't an inch between us, she was so close. A glint of recognition reached Arwen's eyes for a second, then it was gone. "Who is your animal friend, Lithoniel?" she asked.

"This fox, Arwen, is Kilva. Remember? I found her on one of my walks and raised her."

"Oh, yes! That is right. But, how is it that she has lived for so long, Sister?"

"I gave her the gift of long life."

"That would be why there is no age in her fur, only in the depth of her eyes." To her, me having the power to do such a thing was normal, unlike it was for Legolas.

"Yes," I said, rubbing the top of Kilva's head. "She is extremely protective of me, since that is how I trained her to be."

"I found that out trying to carry you up here." I glanced at Legolas, who decided that he wanted to speak. "She growled at me the whole way."

"Did she now?" I looked at Kilva sternly. She ducked her head slightly. "He was not attempting to hurt me, he was trying to help." I patted her head and she switched her bushy tail. 

Gandalf looked upon the four of us with a fatherly gaze. "I will leave you alone now and visit some others."

"Thank you again, Gandalf," I said gratefully.

He took my hand in both of his and looked at me with a gentle and welcoming face. "No ce ammaer ab lu thent." Then he left, his grey cloak swirling around his ankles and staff.

"Is it just me, or did the lights dim a little when he departed?" I asked uncertainly.

"It was probably just you, Lithoniel," Arwen said skeptically but playfully. Legolas chuckled. 

I glared at him for a second, then grabbed a pillow eyes slight maroon, and threw it in his face, though not hard. That shut him right up. "You are supposed to be on my side. As in, agree with me for instance." I could not keep a straight face. I broke into a grin at the look on his face; the look of mild shock and a little indignation. My eyes faded back into an aqua again. "I'm joking," I said. 

"Any way," Arwen cut in. "I must go as well. I guess I will...leave you two to bond," she said smirking. 

We both smiled at her as she, too, left. "Wonderful sister," I said sarcastically, eyes a dark red. I looked back at Legolas.

After studying the interesting color my eyes took on, he moved himself to sit on my bed. He looked into my eyes and took my hand. Kissing it (Kilva growled), he smiled and said, "I am overjoyed that you are alright."

I removed my hand and caressed his face, eyes going a dark blue. "Would you like to walk in the gardens?" I asked, setting my hand back down. 

"If you so wish."

I stood up and rotated my sore left arm slowly. It was painful, but my arm felt better after I was through.

We made our way down, and my fox kept Legolas at a distance, growling. "I think we are going to have to fix this," I said watching her glare at him and laughing. "I have never taught her otherwise, so she thinks she is behaving."

"Good job. Smashing guard dog. That was a compliment." He said the last bit to Kilva, staring at her intently. She barked, and I laughed.

We reached the entrance to the gardens. I led us all into the very heart of the flowers and trees, where we all sat in a caved in sort of part in the grass. We had to go down some steps to get there. When we sat, Legolas seated himself cross-legged and a foot in front of me. Kilva plopped herself down exactly as she had when Arwen was hugging me; directly by my side so that we were not an inch apart on my left side.

I put my arm around her. "Kilva," I said to her. "Legolas is a friend. You must understand that he won't hurt me." I pointed to Legolas, then took his hand. She started to growl, then quit when I said "no" very sternly. 

Legolas held out his other hand while holding my hand with the one I took. Kilva looked at it suspiciously, then glanced at me. "It's ok, you can welcome him," I assured her. I gave her a mental picture of Legolas petting her on the head, and of the three of us traveling together happily.

A light of understanding lit her eyes, and she met his hand with her nose, putting it gently under his hand. Legolas grinned widely, as did I. "Good girl, Kilva!! I'm so proud of you, Baby." She wagged her tail, though her nose remained under Legolas' hand. He reached out farther and touched her head slowly, keeping her gaze with his enchanting, gentle eyes. His eyes told her that everything was going to be alright.

Steadily, and still warily, she walked forward and let Legolas pet her back. Realizing that he was truly a friend, and I was not objecting, Kilva let out a playful growl and she danced all around him. Finally, she curled in his lap and sat there like nothing happened.

Legolas and I looked at each other in amazement for a second, then we cracked up. Kilva looked at me quizically from Legolas' lap. In my earlier years with her, I never laughed as hard as I did now.

Our laughter died down, and I said, "Well, that worked out." I wiped tears from my eyes that had come whilst laughing. I smiled at Kilva. "You are such a strange little puppy," I said to her, scratching her head behind the ears for a moment.

"I think she felt good vibes coming from me," Legolas said seriously. "I think she figured that since I carried you and you did not protest at all, that I was a friend."

Moments passed, and I studied his face. He was truly beautiful, with his white gold hair circling his shoulders, and his lightning blue eyes lighted with happiness. His jaw was strong, and, as if to contradict this, his lips were soft, capable of giving the most sightly smiles and overwhelming kisses... Finally I just looked at him, thinking. "Someone's told you about me, have they not? I mean, I did give clues as to me being a lone Elf, but someone has told you more." I said this quietly.

The attractive prince looked down. "Yes."

"Who was it? Arwen or Aragorn? If it was Arwen... I might be upset."

"It was Aragorn." He looked up again.

"Good." I stood up. He wondered if I was going to leave. "What did Aragorn say, exactly?" Legolas relayed to me what Aragorn had said, and I nodded. "I see. Every bit of it is true." I smiled at him. "Especially the part where I changed around the time I met you."

Legolas grinnned. "But, why would you be upset if Arwen said anything?"

I turned away. "Because she knows almost all about me. Aragorn only knows a fraction of my secrets. If Arwen had said anything, she might have...." I turned back and looked into his eyes, my own an amber coloring. "....let something slip."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I see...partly."

"I guess I intend to keep you in the dark for a little while, at least." I sat back down next to him. My fox switched her tail and hopped into my lap. I began to pet her absentmindedly, looking at Rivendell and the darkening sky. "I do believe it is going to rain," I said finally.

Legolas looked up as well. "Do you like the rain?"

I looked over at him. "Yes. I love the rain." I set my blue eyes on the cloudy sky again.

Legolas, a smile playing on his soft lips, asked, "Will you....sing for me?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am in just the right mood to sing for you, Legolas." He grinned. I began to sing, and as I continued, my eyes turned vividly pearlescent white. I sang an old Elvish song of my making that voiced how beautiful all living things were. While I was singing about how magical a spell the rain put on the things it landed upon, ironically, it began to rain.

The three of us looked skyward as I sang. My voice became louder and blessed all that was around me. There was a disturbance in the air, a power of some sort. Legolas and Kilva looked around to find the source, the small fox curious and Legolas... afraid. They found the source.... Me. Flowers burst from the soil, though it was far from their season. 

The rain poured.

I finished, and the last vibrating note rang out and then faded away. Drenched and drained of energy temporarily, I laid my head on Legolas' shoulder, breathing deeply the clean air and Legolas scent of freshly dug earth and moss, and closing my eyes. I felt Legolas touch my face with his soothing and delicate fingers, and I smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, I awoke, extremely wet and cold, an unlikely thing for an Elf, for they do not feel the extremities of the hot or cold. I shivered violently, and I felt an arm rise and rest itself on my shoulders hesitantly. I looked into the eyes of a frightened Legolas. "What did you......? What are you? You are certainly no Elf. That or you are just.....way different."

I looked deeper into his eyes and saw awe and....pity, and concern. Immediately I became angered. I threw his arm off my shoulder and stood up, eyes flashing quickly to a infuriated red, to his shock. I glared at him. "I need not your pity... or your concern. If you think me alien and no Elf, suit yourself, but I am an Elf. Just because I am different does not mean I am to be feared," I said venomously quietly. I strode calmly towards the gazebo to get out of the rain. 

"Lithoniel!! Wait!!" I heard him get up and chase after me. Sooner than I expected though, he grabbed my arm and turned me around, though not roughly. "Lithoniel, please. I do not think that way. Saes don't believe that I do." I looked into his eyes coldly. 

Every time I let myself into a relationship I thought I could count on, I showed some extent of my power, and they always ran away, scared that I was a device of destruction, that I was not normal. I would always be left cold, and angry, hurt. Why would this one be any different? Hadn't they all said the very same thing? What was different about this one that I could trust that it would be real, that he would love me for me? 

My face and look calmed. My eyes faded from their incredulous red and into their normal icy blue. I would take another chance, because I did have the feeling that this one was different than the others. But hadn't I felt that before, too? I would just have to be careful, and trust to what hope I had left, that this someone would love me for who I was, and not desert me for fear of what I could do. After all of those others, my heart needed to be consoled. Could Legolas do this? I believed he could...

"I do not believe that way, Legolas. Not any more." I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Come, we must get you out of this rain." He put an arm around my waist, and we both ran to the gazebo. We walked up the steps gracefully, my hand on his that was around me. 

Legolas stopped us and held me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and interlocked his fingers at the base of my back. I curled my arms between the two of our chests to keep them warm, and I rested my head on his warm neck. I unconsciously took note of how strong his arms were, which belayed their size. His arms were small, though they weren't incredibly small, but firm. I felt protected, protected from those who would seek to hurt me.... to get rid of me, for my powers were strong indeed. He laid his chin on my wet hair.

Kilva watched us wonderingly. She did not understand fully, seeing as I was never held this close at all to anyone; I never permitted myself to be so. Not even Ada held me for long. I would give him a hug, but it never lasted for long at all.

I heard and felt Legolas sigh contentedly, and though I could not see, he had a small smile on his lips. I could hear and feel his heartbeat, which was vigorous and soothing.... Then tears fell from my eyes. _What if he finds out what I am, what my secret is?_ The tears fell, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back, eyes turning a deep, somber grey. After all those years of solitude, my heart broke apart to find myself held so close to someone I did not know too intimately. The dam in my heart broke to let loose the emotions that I felt now, and the emotions that I had felt years ago. I was scared, and my eyes showed it, turning brown with the greying of my sadness.

Legolas heard me sob softly. He put a finger under my chin and pulled gently for me to meet his gaze with my soaked eyes. I saw in his face that he was worried. "What troubles you... Beloved?" he asked in a soft and gentle voice laced with concern.

I heard the way he voiced his question, and the title he had given me was heart wrenching. The tears fell harder now. "Saes....Legolas... just hold me..." I breathed.

He placed his hand on the back of my head and held me close, with his other arm still around the back of me. I cried openly for the next few minutes, Legolas holding me tight, scared that he had done something.

I broke away gently and turned my back to him, and sensing his feelings, said, "You have not done anything to make me cry, Legolas. Worry not; it wasn't you." I wiped away my tears. "I am just afraid of something."

"Will you tell me?" he asked quietly after some moments.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Now is not the time, but one day.... yes." I turned my body sideways to see him better. I asked, "Did you say something just before we had our moment in the forest?"

"The Sindarin, or the common tongue?" he queried hesitantly.

"The common." He lowered his eyes to the ground, thoughtful for a moment. Then he said, "I said... that I wanted to take your sadness away. I heard from Aragorn the sadness you were burdened with, and I saw you just now, your eyes a troubled grey and brown, and....I was helpless to do anything about it, for I know not what it is that troubles you. And I wish to know. I want to help you....to...love you."

I looked at him in the eyes with wonderment. I was thinking.... that maybe this was the one....that would help me, care for me.....love me. "Really?" I asked quietly, my voice barely more than a whisper.

He nodded. Just then, the sun came out behind me, free from the bondage of the ominous clouds. The light turned my hair a pink gold, and it shimmered on my face and dress. Legolas smiled, pleased that he could see this sight. "If only you could see the sight that I do.... but turn around to look at the Gardens of Imladris."

I turned to look, not fully understanding the beginning of his sentence, and a artistic sight met my eyes. The sunlight had turned all the fallen raindrops to diamonds, sparkling all the different colors of the spectrum, but mostly a violent orange. "It is beautiful," I said, my eyes a mixture of purple, dark, rich blue, pink, and copper. "If only I could paint this..."

Legolas came up behind me and put his arm around my waist, holding me close. "I....want to love you.... as well. But, something holds me back," I whispered, looking at the sunlit garden with a storm of emotions in my eyes and face. 

I felt him move his held slightly. "Then let it go..." he said into my hair. "I would never hurt you..."

"Ok..." I turned my head to look into his eyes, and they shone with the rays of sunlight. They shimmered with the love that his whole pronounced face voiced. He smiled, and as the sun touched his smile, the scene before my eyes became something I would never forget. "I will let it go... for you."

He leaned in, and we kissed lightly. I turned it into a passionate kiss, and he continued it for a while. We broke our kiss, and turned our gaze from each other to the beautiful garden that had been transformed by the rain and the sun, and my magic...

Frodo, hiding with Sam, had watched the two holding each other underneath the shelter of the gazebo.

"She's pretty, isn't she, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam. She is."

Sam could hear a hint of sadness in his friend's voice. "You alright, Mr. Frodo? Every time you see her, you get all sad and moody. What is it?" He asked this, though he already knew the answer. 

"It isn't anything, Sam. I'm fine." Yet again Sam heard the sadness, and there was only one thing he could label as the cause. Frodo loved the Elf Lithoniel.

"Don't you want to go talk to her?" Sam asked after a moment.

Frodo was quiet for a little. Yes, he did want to talk to her. "No, Sam. Let's let them be." He quietly stood, and Sam followed rather noisily. "Careful! I don't want them to see us," Frodo whispered.

I felt loved. And for the first time, I knew this was real, beyond a shadow of a doubt. I knew that Legolas would not hurt me. I wanted to give him a test though, to see... Would he run away? I was going to show him something no other Elf could do, or had done in ages past, except for One.... 

"Want to see some magic?" I was still within his loving embrace, the both of our gazes locked on the fading sun.

"I thought I just did. Your voice is very powerful for it to make the clouds cry." He turned his head, and he smiled at me.

"That was barely anything compared to what I can do," I murmured. I had not intended for Legolas to hear, but his sharp ears picked it up.

"What can you do, Lithoniel? Show me." 

I smiled. Sounded like he was up for my challenge. "Stand back," I warned him cautiously. He unwrapped his arms from around me and stepped back. I summoned my energy from within me. It came in the form of wind and sparks to swirl around their mistress' hands, hair and dress. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Slowly, I ascended until I was about one foot off the ground. A blinding light shone from my heart and I threw my head back. Then it happened. Lithoniel was gone to be replaced by a black streaked fox.

My new body lowered itself to the ground carefully, with its head down and eyes shut. It took a moment, then the eyes flared open to reveal icy white eyes locked in a glare. After a second, the look softened and the fox looked at Legolas, who was beyond shocked.

"Transformation....???" he asked me. It was beyond rarity that an Elf would have the powers that I possessed. I nodded my fox head. Kilva had seen me in this form before, so she had no problem. She immediately jumped up, and, wagging her tail, walked over to me. She sat down, trying to bite my ear playfully.

Legolas knelt in front of me and looked into my icy eyes. "No way..." he murmured. You are truly something, Lithoniel." He paused for a moment. "Are you able to telepathically speak?"

I inclined my head slowly. *Yes. I can.*

*Interesting,* he responded, awestruck. He reached out his hand, looking questioningly at me for permission. I wagged my tail a little, and he smiled. He scratched the top of my head just between my ears, and I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

Legolas stopped and I opened my eyes. He was just gazing at me, admiring the magic he could see deep in my eyes. "Amazing," he whispered wonderingly. "Truly amazing."

I looked down, half closing my eyes, which had turned hazel, thinking. Then I slowly got up and sauntered over to the top of the steps of the gazebo and sat. Kilva did not follow me immediately. She remained, looking at Legolas with a look that said, "What did you do?" Finally, she did come after me, laying down beside me and putting her head between her paws.

Legolas followed us and sat down on the steps next to me. *What is wrong, Lithoniel?* he asked me.

*It's just that,* I began, then I hesitated. *That I have been alone all of my life. I was put into solitude very soon after my powers were discovered...by my ada. He was scared of me. Arwen was the only one there, and even she seldom came to me. I remained in the woods, though my room is in the house. To be rejected by even your ada is...hurtful.* I turned my head away, and cold tears leaked through my furry eyelids and fell to the wood floor of the gazebo.

"So what if your powers are stronger than that of the average Elf?" Legolas asked out loud. 

*Because I can't control it!* I shouted in my mind to him.

*You seem to do a pretty good job to me,* he answered, once again speaking in my mind. 

*There are bigger parts of my magic that I cannot conceal,* I thought quietly. Then, without consciously thinking about it, I dashed off to the forest. I felt that I had told Legolas too much, and besides, the forest had always been my haven when I needed to get away from the skeptical eyes of those who thought I was too different to be alive.

Kilva dashed off after me to comfort my soul with the thought that someone was there for me. Legolas watched me go, making no move to stop us. He put his forehead in his hand and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

*                                              *                                         *

I slipped past my bedroom door quietly, Kilva beside me. I had returned to my Elven body, and I had remained in my forest until I was sure that everyone must have gone to bed. 

While I was changing into my nightgown, Kilva hopped onto the bed and laid down on the most comfortable spot, which just happened to be right below my pillow. She curled up and fixed her tail so that it lay over her sensitive paws and nose. "You goof, I'm going to be laying there in a second."

I stared at her for a while. She was a fiercely faithful animal. She was always there for me; ever since I found her, anyway. Kilva was precious to me; she was the only one who knew better than Arwen. I loved her, and there was no animal out there that could possibly take her place, no matter how much better I trained them.

I gently scooted Kilva out of the way and eased into bed. I would have to rise early in the morning to start for the second time with the Fellowship, and I had already lost a few hours with the choice of staying in the forest. Kilva waited patiently for me to settle down comfortably on my side, then she snaked her head under my arm, which rested comfortably in front of me. She curled up and I rested my arm on her. We were asleep within ten minutes.

I opened my lavender eyes minutes before the sun was destined to rise over the wooded hill just within the view of my window. Kilva and I had remained in the same position since we fell asleep. I lifted my arm from my pet's back and stretched, while taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Then the memories of the last afternoon rushed back to me in tidal waves of sadness.

I had shown Legolas a powerful bit of my magic; my transfiguration had stunned him momentarily. Then I had told him of my past, but only a fraction, a summary. Shortly after, I had fled to my hiding place, missing dinner. As I had started to creep back to my room to sleep, my eyes a pure gold, I had to sneak past Legolas himself, who was aimlessly wandering the marble corridors slowly. He seemed stressed, and I had longed to rush forward and comfort him, but I had held back, biting my lip.

I stood up from the bed, gently jostling Kilva in the process, though it could not be avoided, for she was in the way. Changing into a light tunic similar to yesterday's and pants, I coaxed Kilva off the bed and left the room to find my horse, Maerwen. I assumed my pack was still attached to her.

When I reached the stable, I looked around carefully, eyes returning to gold again, still not wanting to run into Legolas if I could help it, though I knew that I had to face him at some point. I was embarrassed that I had run away like that, but I was going to have to get over that and face him bravely, assuming he would think I was childish at this point.

Seeing no one, I strode to Maerwen, who, as I assumed, still held my pack. I detached it and hefted it to my shoulder, but then Kilva began to growl protectively. I could not see any thing over the stall wall, so I instinctively backed around Maerwen's hindquarters to her other side and crouched, ready to run if I had to. This was a ritual performed many times at the sound of Kilva's warning growl. She growled, and I hid, where ever I could possibly find a spot.

From that situation, I could see underneath Maerwen (who was looking at me strangely), and I could see my fox. She had stopped growling, and was wagging her bushy tail. She cantered past the wall and out of sight.  _Must be Legolas,_ I thought grimly.  _He is the only one she would willingly walk forward to._

Sure enough, I heard his gentle voice talking to Kilva, though his voice was so low that I did not understand what he said. There was momentary silence, then I saw his lightly booted foot appear around the stall wall to rest on the ground. It shifted slightly, as if Legolas put his weight on it, then he too, crouched.

He saw me sitting in the hay wide-eyed behind Maerwen. "Why are you hiding from me?" he asked seriously, though he grinned slightly at the sight of me in the hay. 

"I thought you were someone else," I said matter-of-factly and quietly. I stood up and walked around my black horse to find Legolas fully armed and ready to depart. "Ready for lots of walking?" I asked. "We aren't taking horses this time, as a safety precaution. Horses are way too easy to track and follow."

"Yes," he replied smoothly. He paused for a minute. "Did you get enough sleep last night, Lithoniel? How late did you get in?" He sounded authentically concerned, for my eyes were a tad bit lavender and he figured that meant that I was just a little tired, and he was right.

I walked to Legolas and embraced him. This startled him for only a second, then put his arms around me and held me tightly. "Do not worry about me, dear Legolas," I whispered. "As I have already said, you have done nothing. I have just been very unfortunate in my childhood."

"That isn't right," he whispered back. "My naneth died, but I was never rejected by Ada."

"My naneth is dead as well," I said slowly. "My ada believes that it was my fault..." Tears began to fall from my eyes, but Legolas did not see. I wiped them away on my shoulder. I drew back slightly, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on my back and waist. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, and he chuckled slightly. I gave him a questioning glance, eyes changing color again, but he was more used to it now and made no move to show that he noticed much.

*It is only that we are so much alike in certain areas,* he answered telepathically. He withdrew from my mind, triggering a familiar feeling which reminded me of something.

"Do you remember a few days ago," I began, "when we met?"

"Very well," he said, smiling. "I shall never forget it."

"Well, when we were through talking that night, I talked to Arwen for a moment, then went to bed." I saw his face pale slightly. I continued, looking at him skeptically. "I lay there thinking about some things, and when I stopped, I felt the feeling you get when someone withdraws from your mind. I know it was not Arwen, for I had just gotten through talking to her, and only Elves are able to do it, with the exception of Aragorn. Ada never speaks to me that way, and I know no other that would, unless it was..." I stopped, giving him a look.

"Me?" he finished grinning.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked incredulously. Legolas nodded, slightly shamefaced, but full of humor. I pushed him away playfully, eyes aqua and hazel, and he let go reluctantly, though still grinning widely. I had a smile as well. "I cannot believe you! And I was stressing about what you thought of me, and there you go, just intruding into my mind and finding out right off the bat what I thought of you!"

"Goheno nin, mellon nin," he said seriously, and the smile still barely lingered upon his face.

I had begun to walk out, shaking my head playfully, then I whirled around when I heard his words. "'Mellon nin?'" I asked.

"Yes, 'mellon nin.'" Legolas strode to me and kissed me passionately, wrapping his arms around my waist. Stunned by his words, my eyes remained open momentarily, then my dark blue eyes closed in bliss as I fell into his kiss. This lasted for a few minutes, me so into the kiss that the world around me fell away. I forgot about the fact that we were in a stable, or that the horses and Kilva were staring at the two of us with interest (they had felt powerful emotions coming from us). I forgot about the fact that he had read my mind or that I had a terrible childhood, and a secret to keep. All of my focus was on how beautiful he made that kiss, and how he tasted. 

I broke the kiss finally, breathless. I gazed into his crystal blue eyes, and when I had gained my breath back, I asked, "And what, pray tell, are your thoughts of me?" I was scared to know the answer, though I should not have been.

Legolas had been gazing at me with a passionate look in his eye. He felt absolutely wonderful that I had accepted his kiss. "That you are beautiful and intelligent, and a rare jewel in a beach of small pebbles to be taken care of by the person who discovers your true worth. That would be me, though I am still attempting to discover the rest of your secrets. You do not put trust in others very easily, but I am working on that as well. Your hair is of the golden dawn, and your eyes are of frosty crystals of diamonds on the grass on a winter's morning."

I smiled and lowered my eyes. I met his gaze again with twinkling blue orbs. Both of our eyes sparkled with happiness and pleasure, though my eyes were the only ones to change color, changing to a light green and copper. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed, while Legolas rested his chin on my head.  _I think I have finally found the one that truly cares for me._

Suddenly, someone grunted, and it was not Legolas. I slipped out of Legolas' embrace to see Aragorn walking past Boromir and the stables; Boromir seemed to have been there a while, because he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Cute," said Boromir with a smirk, then followed Aragorn, who was looking at him quizzically. Aragorn had not seen us.

Legolas glared at Boromir until he left, but his glare did not come anywhere near mine. Lightning sparked from my orange and deep red eyes, and an unknown breeze blew the ends of my hair back. My hair darkened slightly, and my skin paled some more, if that was possible, as my skin was already pretty fair. Boromir saw me just a split second before he vanished. A look of terror crossed his face, and he walked away shaking his head. He was imagining things...was he not? However, he would not ever mess with me again. He had no death wish.

I calmed myself quickly before turning back to Legolas, who had not seen a thing that I had done. Feigning a look of mild irritation, I faced Legolas and shook my head slightly. "We are no going to be alone together... for a while," I said sadly, eyes greying.

He nodded his head slowly in agreement. He too, bore a look of sadness. "I shall miss it greatly."

"At least we still have each other." I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. I felt him smile against mine before he kissed me too. He broke the kiss and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, smiling.

We began to walk out, hand in hand, when I felt something nudge me forward on my back. I whirled around, and found my beloved black animal gazing at me with wide, enlarged eyes. She looked so cute for a horse, and she was indignant that I was leaving to go anywhere without her. That had never happened before, so she was curious as to why I was doing it to her now.

"Aw, poor baby," I said soothingly. "I am going to come back. This trip will not last for long, young one." Her eyes told me that she knew that I was lying. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, holding a gentle hand under her head and using the other to stroke her flaring nose. "But I cannot take you with me this time... You will be in too much danger, and...this journey is not meant for horses...where we are going at least..." I leaned my forehead upon the bridge of her nose. "I shall miss you desperately..." I kissed her soft black nose, and a tear fell from my eye onto her nose. She nudged me lightly as if to say, "You are not serious? You must stay.." "We have had many a wonderful journey together, all of them shared in beautiful memories, but this one.... I cannot share with you, beloved Maerwen. Please forgive me..." She understood that I must go on my own on this one, and as I left, I looked back at her, and she was standing obediently where I had left her, staring blankly at me. My heart melted to see my creature in such a state, but it was something that I had to do. 

Legolas took my hand. "Do not worry. She will miss you, but she will be fine." I nodded slightly to show that I acknowledged his speaking to me.

The rest of the Fellowship were at the gate, Gandalf and Aragorn standing with grim faces, and the hobbits were yawning and leaning against pillars with closed eyes. Gimli was on his way, apparently. Boromir smirked at Legolas and I, and Legolas glared back at him. I nudged him in the side gently. *Ignore him. He's just jealous.* Legolas stared at me for a moment, then he grinned. 

I knelt in front of Frodo while Legolas walked around to stand by Aragorn. "Frodo," I said to him. "This burden, as we journey closer to Mount Doom, will become heavier. I do not know if I can help you much, but if you need assistance, let me know." I finished with a serious face.

Frodo nodded. "Thank you, Lithoniel." I embraced him.

"You are most welcome." I stood up and looked at him warmly. Then I strode around the rest of the Fellowship, greeting the rest of the sleepy hobbits, and finally stood on the other side of Aragorn.

Gimli finally arrived, grumbling about having to get up much too early in the morning for his liking. Gandalf leading the way, we departed. Arwen was there. I waved up to her, and a tear fell down her face as she returned the wave. I looked at Ada solemnly and finally gave a slight smile. He smiled, though not overly sad. In a way, I was sorry to have to leave Ada, but in other ways, I was not. Of course I would be happy to see him again if I survived this quest, but it would be short lived. Ada knew what I suffered; he just didn't do much to help me.

That night, we camped in an open plain, so as to avoid orcs sneaking up on us. I volunteered for the first watch. After I unrolled my bed by sneakily using little bits of power, I found a small patch of boulders for me to sit on during my watch.

I sat there, still as the stone that I sat upon for a full two and a half hours before I finally moved. I turned my head slightly to my right. Kilva rested on the ground as close to me as the boulder would allow, for there was no room upon the rock to hold us both. Her sleek form rose and fell gently, the only sign to show that she was alive. Her thick tail laid over her sensitive nose and paws so as to not get a chill. I smiled. She was really adorable when she slept.

I looked farther over to the right. The Fellowship lay scattered about, though close together. I found Legolas sleeping among them. He was on the farthest edge of the encampment, and the hobbits were a few feet to the left of him, all in a circle. From my rock, I would say he was about nineteen or twenty feet away. With my sharp Elven eyes, I could see all detail as though he were a foot in front of me. His eyes were closed in restful peace, and his face bore a look or tranquility. He lay on his back, though his face lay in my direction.

I sighed and looked ahead again. My eyes traveled up the starry sky to rest upon the moon. I shivered slightly, eyes fading into orange and red, both of the colors their darkest form. That thing was my bane, and I hated it as I have never hated anything. It was only present by a sliver on the right side, but it still sent a little sting of pain through my shoulder blades, as it always did when I was exposed to it. If I was exposed to it in full moon, something happened to me that I positively shuddered to think about. For that was my secret....

My watch was almost over. Soon, I would be resting as peacefully as the others. I felt a tap on my left shoulder, and I turned. Aragorn stood beside me. "Oh, hi," I said sleepily.

"Go rest, Lithoniel," he said gently. He helped me off the stone. "You have done well," he said to me, then gave me a little nudge in the back, pushing me forward a little bit. I smiled at him, and turned to fall on my bed.

A few days later, we were in some mountains, though they were not too high. More like really tall hills. Sam and Frodo sat eating breakfast next to Aragorn, who smoked his pipe. The three of them found entertainment in watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin fencing. I had watched them for a while, and I was soon bored. Kilva and I explored the area, but we were cautious. Finding nothing interesting, we returned to camp.

I had just walked around the humongous rock Gandalf was sitting on talking to Gimli, when I noticed something curious. I sprinted and chose my footing carefully on a particularly dangerous rock. Perched on the top, I watched as a dark mob of something fluttering seemed to be coming our direction.

Legolas had spotted it as well around the time I reached the rock. He sprinted up the boulder and stopped beside me. We both eyed it suspiciously, squinting slightly. 

"It's nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli stated, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"It is moving fast, then, against the wind," I said quietly. Then I recognized it for what it was, and a shockwave of panic and fear shot through my body. If they had spotted us, all was lost.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, and everyone froze.

"HIDE!!" Aragorn shouted with all urgency.

Everyone ran and gathered their things with all possible haste, and all of us dove under something to hide. Legolas and I dove under a bush, Kilva on our heels. I watched up through the leaves of the bushes, and I felt something rest on my waist. I looked at Legolas. He was watching through the leaves too, but he had unconsciously put his arm around me protectively. I smiled. He had no clue that I was looking at him. But my mind was reverted back to the more serious situation when a storm of feathers and cawing reached my eyes and ears. Kilva whimpered and tried to bury herself underneath me in fear. I put a hand comfortingly on her head and shoulders, and that quieted her some, but not entirely. The Crebain soared around for an endless five minutes, searching for clues as to which way the Fellowship had gone if it had passed. I am sure that they found what they were looking for, because they flew off in the direction of Mordor.

Legolas and I were slow in coming out, in case they would come back. Kilva took even longer, for she was terrified. I, too, was fearful, for I could feel the evil emanating from the wicked black monsters. The rest of the Fellowship ventured out from their hiding places, and they all looked around warily.

"The passage South is being watched," Gandalf stated. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." We all turned to look at the monstrous snow-covered mountain. It was going to be treacherous, but to get the Ring to Mount Doom, we had to try.

The next day, we were wading through the snow on our way up to the pass. I heard a rustling noise, and I turned. Frodo, who was walking a couple people behind me, had just lost his footing and had rolled down a few yards into Aragorn. The Ring, lay in the snow, gleaming in the sunlight. It looked beautiful, gleaming with a pure gold light.

Boromir turned as well, and seeing the Ring on its silver chain lying in the snow made him want to pick it up. He did so, and he was so withheld in the Ring, so seduced by its power that Aragorn had to cry out to him to shake him out of his reverie. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing....such a little thing...."

"Boromir!" Aragorn said loudly, irritated. Boromir looked up, startled. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn commanded. We all held our breath as Boromir wandered over to Frodo and Aragorn, Boromir gazing at the Ring the whole time. Frodo snatched the Ring from the spell-bound Boromir. 

"As you wish," said Boromir quietly, wearing a grin, trying to look friendly. "I care not." He chuckled and rubbed the snow out of the ruffled hair of Frodo. He threw his shield over his shoulder and turned away.

We reached the pass, and I held Kilva in a heavy cloak. Though I could not feel the extremity of the cold, Kilva could. I kept her warm from the biting cold.

Legolas and I walked on top of the snow that the others were trying their best to swim through. The hobbits were freezing to death, and Merry and Pippin were sheltered as best as possible by Boromir. 

I heard a muffled voice on the chilling winds of the mountain, and I thought at first it was Gandalf trying to speak to us, but this voice was much deeper. Legolas turned around to me with a confused look. I nodded to show that I heard the voice as well. He turned to run ahead, and I followed. He stopped, and we both turned our faces into the snow filled wind gusts to listen. We heard an unfamiliar language, but from the tone and the volume of the voice, we could tell that it was a curse.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas informed Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted over the wind and the voice, the latter getting louder. _So he does know where we are...._ I thought.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn pleaded.

"No!" Gandalf shook his head violently. He strode towards the edge carefully, and shouted a counter curse. But Saruman was too much stronger. A small bolt of lightning his the snow and ice above us, and the rocks fell, thought they missed the edge that we were standing on. A few seconds later, a bigger bolt of lightning fell, and an avalanche of snow cascaded toward us. I did not see it right off, so Legolas grabbed me and pulled me back. Before I completely knew what was going on, we were drowning in the huge load of snow. I had crouched just before it hit, and lucky me, I was in the biggest and deepest mound that had fallen.

I could not see, and I could not breath. The world around me had grown dark, and for a moment I thought that I had died. But I felt Kilva suddenly start to thrash around in my cloak, scratching deeply the arm that I was using to hold her. I pushed away the snow that was against my chest, and once she could breathe with what little space I gave her, she stopped panicking as much. When Legolas had pulled me back he had one hand on my shoulder, and one on my waist, but when the snow fell on us all, he had disappeared. I could no longer fell Legolas' arms or hands. They were gone on the impact of the snow. I fought the snow that pinned me under, thrusting my arms upward to move the snow above my head. But they did not surface, though I was not going to give up. I had to get Kilva out in the air to breathe. I thrashed and tried to jump through the snow, my arms extended upward, but I was starting to lose consciousness. I had been under for almost a full five minutes. _This cannot be happening to me,_ I thought, my mind going blank. I waved my arms feebly, my strength leaving me.

Just when I thought there was most likely no more hope for me, I felt hands break the surface of the snow and grab my fingers. Life returned to my body slightly with the thought that there was the chance that I could live. I positioned my legs to jump again as the hands that plunged through the snow to reach me dug more snow away to grab my wrists. I leapt upward, and the top of my head met air. I flung my head back and gulped down air, while I forced Kilva out as fast as possible. She reached the surface from the confines of the snow. She was as limp as a rag.

"No!" I gasped, still trying to regain full consciousness, and more air. "She can't...she didn't..." I began to sob, wet eyes going brown and darkest grey.

"It's just a fox," I heard the gruff voice of Gimli grumble. 

I was going to scream a retort, but I was trying to catch my breath. Legolas dug me out the rest of the way, and I leaned on him for support, for my body was weak. He buried his face in my hair, and I heard him say relieved, "I thought I had lost you..."

I clutched him close to me and sobbed. "She's gone, Legolas. I could not save her..."

He looked at me. "There is blood all over you! What happened!?"

"She cut me trying to dig her way out," I sobbed. My arm was bleeding, though not severely. I would mend in about two days, seeing as the Elves have fast healing skin. I picked up Kilva's lifeless form and laid her on both Legolas' and my lap, since we were so close together. I watched her expectantly while Gandalf made his way over.

"We are going through the mines of Moria. What is wrong, Lithoniel?"

I looked at him with empty eyes. "She's gone, Gandalf.." The tears fell even more. "She suffocated under the snow." Gandalf pushed his way to the snow and stopped next to us. He looked at her, scrutinizing.

"She lives, Lithoniel."

"What?!!" I jerked my head back to Kilva's body. I saw the chest rising and falling, but very slowly. "Oh, Valar!" I cried joyfully over the wind. I hugged Legolas tightly and cried some more, but these were tears of happiness. "Come," I said breaking away. "We must get off this mountain before something dreadful happens to one of the others."

They both nodded, and Legolas helped me stand. I carried the unconscious Kilva under my cloak yet again, and we all headed down the mountain Caradhras.


End file.
